federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - February, 2407
This page chronicles posts #21961-22080 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2407. *FP - January, 2407 *FP - March, 2407 Earth Plots First Week When CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER talk about Zuri, Cedric gets upset at his brother before INDIRA FROBISHER explains the situation to them all and about Skye who will be their new sister. KALAL ELBRUNNE has an update with RACHEL KINCAID, explaining what is going to be happening with Samantha and their team. INDIRA FROBISHER hangs out with NERYS DORR, explaining Skye, Zuri and talking about Nerys’ engagement. WILLIAM BELL has a meeting with TUCKER DORR to talk about what happened with Willow and discovers the man has a sex addiction. Offering his opinion, he is going to push for placement on the sex offenders list for 3.5 years, as well as counselling. NERYS returns home and tells MARCUS WOLFE all about Zuri and the weird news about the baby. MICHAL JESYN gets assigned to SUROK on a mission to look for dilithium deposits in Zaldan territory. ZAYANI ALMIN is preparing her birthday party with Connor when VINCENT SPARKS finds out that their birthdays are close together. RAHNE DHAJA and MARCUS go on a tour of France when Rahne finds some places that remind her of her life as Sophie, explaining them in eerie detail. KALAL hangs out with INDIRA and CARSTEN in hopes of learning more about Carsten’s science project and making a good impression with Indy. JASMINE DAVENPORT decides to get to know MARCUS and talks to him about their work while her children play with Rahne. MARLINA BELL has a special birthday surprise for CONNOR ALMIN-REESE who is very appreciative of the thought. MATILDA WEISS hangs out with MICHAL but they get into a bit of a disagreement when he realizes she doesn’t like what he does for a living. CONNOR and ZAYANI get together at his house and talk about his tour and relationships. BEATRICE JAMES chats with KALAL who tells her about Samantha coming to work for the office and how he hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. Second Week When RAHNE DHAJA wakes from a dream of Max’s death, MARCUS WOLFE is there to comfort her. Moments after, KARYN WOLFE calls when DAX WOLFE is concerned and wants to see Rahne. Having some personal time, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD talk about plans for the election and their daughter’s school trip. When RAHNE has a dream with DAX, they talk to each other like they were Max/Sophie and have some closure involving their lives. CARSTEN FROBISHER has won his science fair project and CEDRIC FROBISHER is there to congratulate him before they talk about getting someone else as a potential step-father. EDWARD ELBRUNNE answers some questions from CEDRIC about Kalal in hopes of having him join the family. KALAL ELBRUNNE is back at the Frobisher residence with INDIRA FROBISHER when some tension snaps and they make out. RAHNE and MARCUS with NERYS DORR are at the beach making sandcastles, when she finds an old medal of Maximillian’s in the cave he died in. MARCUS and NERYS make it home and they talk about the future and more kids while he relaxes from his day at the beach. Hoping to catch up, TARA VONDREHLE with SOPIHE VONDREHLE talks to MARCUS about Nerys and her father’s health. Third Week In hopes of making a good impression on INDIRA FROBOSHER, CEDRIC FROBISHER gave her a rose and pretended it was from Kalal before talking about how he would prefer him over James. VINCENT SPARKS gets a nice gift from ZAYANI ALMIN for his birthday and is more than surprised and impressed. When VINCENT goes home and shows MEGAN SPARKS they get into a sex talk about the birds and the bees...and orgies. INDIRA finally makes her choice and realizes JAMES MUNROE isn’t the one for her before telling him about Skye, her plans with kids and breaking up. MARCUS WOLFE has some doubts about Richardson and confronts MOIRA DEVRIX about her choice in VP but only infuriates her. MOIRA seeks out MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and he laughs off Marcus’ feeble attempts. Working on his orpjects, CARSTEN FROBISHER is told by KITAAN DHOW that once he gets higher into the levels he should change his project name and he does – the Energy of Elimination. MEGAN seeks out CONNOR ALMIN-REESE to find out about his sister and if she is any threat to Vincent. In the meantime, VINCENT is out on a date with ZAYANI at the movies and getting icecream. RAHNE DHAJA entertains MARLONA NADIS when NERYS DORR isn’t able and Marcus is late, getting to play horse and have some grammar lessons. MICHAEL, hoping to have a face-to-face conversation confronts MARCUS at his home and they talk politics. MARLINA BELL is going home and texting Benedict when she comes home only to find a clone of Benedict already there. She calls him out but gets stabbed and left for dead. CONNOR gets her text for help and finds her bleeding out. Getting her to the hospital, he is informed of an explosion and terrorist attack on the USS Kelvin Archives in London. SAMTNAHA ELBRUNNE and JACKSON MOYER are in the lift at archives when it explodes and they are saved by being trapped inside. Realizing Section 31 could be exposed they leave to try and find Benedict. SAMANTHA catches up with BENEDICT HUGHES who is clueless to what is going on, having been following a trail by the Puppetmaster. Wanting to help, he decides he has to turn himself in to save Marlina. CONNOR goes to the President’s resident and talks to PATRICK REESE who has information Hughes blew up archives so he invites Connor to the meeting in HQ. CHRISOPHER GREENWOOD is there with DEMITRIUS SORENSEN and others when the room is attacked. VP Sorna is badly hurt and Sorensen dies (February 19, 2407) while Greenwood is brought to hospital with bad injuries. With both president/vp down, MOIRA is informed she is acting president by MICHAEL before she gets CONNOR a temp promotion to be her guard. ZAHIR AL-KHALID recovers from the shootout and speaks with MOIRA in hopes of keeping them both in the loop. Fourth Week When BENEDICT HUGHES goes to the hospital to save Marlina, he is arrested by JILLIAN HORTON just before the attacks on the President et al. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD wakes up from the attacks in the hospital with LALI GREENWOOD by his side, only to realize BARBARA GREENWOOD is severely hurt and Diana is missing. Finally, MARLINA BELL wakes up and WILLIAM BELL is there to fill her in, especially on the idea that she won’t ever be able to have children. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is at the hospital and runs into MELISSA FUKUSHIMA before she escorts him home and they make some amends in their own relationship. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is home and KALAL ELBRUNNE tells her about the other attacks before she becomes concerned about Connor. Finally, DIANA GREENWOOD is found making LALI and CHRISTOPHER relieved that she is okay save a broken arm. CONNOR visits with MARLINA and despite the news of her infertility, he is possessive as ever over her well being. ABBOTT THAY is concerned about Beatrice and gets a communication from WILLIAM JAMES only to get permission to beam to London. BEATRICE JAMES is at the site and helping with triage when she finds MATILDA WEISS. They talk for some time before ABBOTT arrives and leaves with Beatrice. MATILDA continues her job, running into MICHAL JESYN before going home with him and making love to forget about their worries. MARCUS WOLFE puts together some strange coincidences so he interviews CONNOR about his involvement with Samantha and the attacks. When CONNOR and SAMANTHA finally do meet up, she is jealous he may be getting a medal, while he explains securities suspicions against him. RAHNE DHAJA has a big question about her last name when she talks to MARCUS about the possibility of having Wolfe added to it. JAMES MUNROE visits with LALI to talk about the family and how he can help before his break up with Indira is brought up. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week JANA KORVIN hears about the explosion and attacks before getting SUROK and promoting him to first officer. MARLON NADIS and NRR’BT MADDIX are on the ship and going over security information. Cardassia Plots First Week When KOHSII VENIK gets word from DURAS VENIK that he wants to re-enlist, she implores him to try once more to get Sisi to come home. JEVRIN VENIK arrives to HOIT UULI’s place and talks to SISI VENIK, convincing her to come home and work things out with their father. HOIT chats with JORET VENIK out in the hall and make amends by being on the same page. As SISI leaves, HOIT offers that he understands and will wait for whatever decision she makes. SISI gets home and talks to DURAS, convincing him not to re-enlist, while giving him his birthday gift. He allows her to move back and keep her boyfriend but she now needs a job to pay for her education. Fourth Week When JORET VENIK is getting into the monogamous life with CHASAMA DANAN who is shocked at just how virile he is before chatting about just how to cope with his excessive sex drive. Bajor Plots Second Week When KARYN WOLFE has the Wolfram journals, she calls CHRISTOPH RABBINIC to her house and tells him what they found and within the journals it explains how he was responsible for helping him get away to Argentina. CHRISTOPH later goes on to meet NOMA and is excited to meet an Android. KARYN feels pensive about the journals and explains to BENJAMIN WOLFE that it feels like she almost wrote them and wonders if the same thing is happening with the scrolls. Flashbacks - Past Plots First Week 1943 After leaving France, SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) talks to THOMAS MOURIN and confesses to him she is pregnant – a baby that may not even be his. 1944 Back in Cologne, MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM has finished ridding Paris of the Maquis and comes down hard on CHRISTOPH RABBINIC in hopes of getting a nuclear bomb faster. Believing that CHRISTOPH needs more motivation, MAXIMILLIAN threatens him by going to get his family and using them against him to apply pressure. When MAXIMILLIAN returns, however, he is a different man, having seen the concentration camps. CHRISTOPH is shocked to learn of his families death and works with Wolfram to sabotage the efforts on the bomb. 1947 After the war, SOPHIE has had a baby girl named REINE MOURIN (June 07, 1944) and they talk about Sophie’s abilities to heal people before their dog Loulou finds a skeleton in a cave. Sophie realizes it is MAXIMILLIAN who has committed suicide (June 05, 1944). THOMAS attempts to make her feel better and Sophie believes that Reine has Max’s reincarnated soul. Backposts First Week December, 4th week, 2406: Out for New Year’s, MYLEE PIPER and TREMAK JAKARI share stories of their past and a kiss for the special evening. January, 1st week, 2407: Waking up in the morning after New Year’s, MOLLY O’BRIEN and NOAH ALMIN talk about their time together and just how hungover they are. January, 2nd week, 2407: Back on Earth from Bajor, ZAHIR AL-KHALID catches up with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD regarding the elections coming up and the future of the Bajoran station. Third Week January, 2nd week, 2407 LUKE UNA wants to impress his date so he breaks into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s apartment and does all the cliché romantic things including a poem. #02 February, 2407 2407 #02 2407 #02